


Bite Me

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Vampire Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia meets a tall, dark, beautiful stranger in a club. Who knew her life was going to change so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the Allydia shippers. I know it's not Christmas themed, but this is my version of a present. Merry Christmas everybody!

Lydia felt the beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face. It was a normal Saturday night like any other. Lydia had just been released on break for the weekend and decided to go to her favorite club “Taste”. It was an awful name, but it was the place where Lydia could let go and not have to rationally think about theorems or algorithms.

The acrid stench of alcohol and sweat creeped its way to Lydia’s nostril’s, but she was too intoxicated to care.

A shoulder knocked into the redhead’s forehead making her reel back a few steps.

“Oh-uh, sorry.” A tall guy slurred before stumbling away from the dance floor.

Lydia looked up at the lights as they changed rhythm to go with the beat of a new song.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt this overwhelming since of joy wash over her body. A soft hand cupped her ear before a feminine voice spoke.

“I see that you are enjoying yourself. Would you like to dance?” A tall brunette asked with soulful brown eyes and dimples that were too cute for words.

The physicist was at a loss for words. “Uh- yeah. I would love to.” She finally got out after a moment.

The taller woman took her hand and guided her to a deeper part of the dance floor.

Lydia may have been drunk, but something was different about this woman. It was almost hypnotic in a way.

“You can call me Allison.” The woman said as she placed Lydia’s hands behind her neck, making sure to rest her own hands on the shorter woman’s waist so she could move their bodies closer.

Lydia looked up into Allison’s eyes, she had to squint because she was sure that she saw them change from brown to red and then brown again. “Lydia. What are you?” She asked bluntly.

Allison laughed and brought their bodies even closer. “Whatever you want me to be.” She replied.

A giggle made its way from Lydia’s throat. “Can you be- uh- my one and only?” Lydia asked excitedly.

The brunette sucked the lobe of the red head’s ear before replying. “I think I can do that.”

Lydia looked into Allison’s eyes once more, “Kiss me.” She said.

“As you wish.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss. At first it was chaste, then it went to sloppy and passion filled.

Lydia was the first to pull back. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Allison looked into Lydia’s green eyes. There was such innocence there. “If I am to accompany you home, then yes.”

The redhead smiled brightly before placing a kiss to Allison’s lips and leading the taller girl out of the club.

-

Lydia woke up with a bone crushing headache. She looked to her side, smiling at Allison’s still sleeping form. She made a glance at the clock and saw that it read 6:15 p.m.

“What?” She whispered loudly. She lightly got out of bed and padded toward the window. The sun was setting behind the mountains. Something was wrong. In that moment her neck started to ache. She touched the side of her necked and winced feeling the holes in her neck. “No way.”

Allison stirred. “Lydia.” She said sleepily wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“What did you do to me?” She asked calmly.

“Everything that you asked of me. You don’t remember?” The brunette asked getting out of bed to stand in front of the shorter woman.

“I think I do. I’m just confused.” Lydia replied looking into Allison’s eyes. Man, did she love those eyes. She smiled at the spark of red she saw make its way across the brown canvas. She lifted her hand to cup the taller woman’s cheek. “My love, you turned me.”

Allison scooped the shorter woman up in her arms throwing her on the bed. “I did indeed. For you are my mate and I am your one and only.” She replied before kissing Lydia.

The redhead stared into red eyes lovingly. “Bite me.” She said.

The brunette tucked her head into the crook of Lydia’s neck. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @iyeshaisriley or my sideblog: @weird-kid-writes-stuff and yell at me, so I can write more fic for y'all!


End file.
